


This goddamned spider-web

by Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Centric, Dean Is Having A Bad Day, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John is in this just a bit but he’s an asshole, Kinda, M/M, Sam is a little shit but just because he doesn’t know any better, dean has custody of Sam, halloween fic, somebody get this man an angel and a couch to cuddle on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied/pseuds/Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied
Summary: Dean is having a very bad day and castiel tries to cheer him up by decorating.Based off of the prompt “we share an apartment and you decide to go all out decorating for Halloween while I’m at work. A notice would’ve been nice before I walked into a fake spider web and cried because I thought it was real. Thanks a lot.





	This goddamned spider-web

**Author's Note:**

> First AU!! My friend and I are going a countdown to premiere and this was from one of our days and she liked it a lot and convinced me to share. 
> 
> Also line breaks are for POV changes

Dean had been having a no good, very bad, horrific, wanna throw yourself into a thing of lava type day. Cas of course, didn’t know this. 

The day started with deans alarm not going off and him waking up ten minutes before he had to leave the house. He frantically rushed around trying to get his ass showered, get all his stuff together for class later, find Sam’s math homework,feed cas’ cat and then head out so he’d have enough time to drop off sam’s paper before second hour and get to The roadhouse in time for his shift. So yeah, the day was already going to be great. Once dean successfully gathered all his shit and looked somewhat presentable in a AC/DC shirt and old jeans he slid into the familiar comfort of baby’s sleek leather and continued to rush through his morning, unfortunately, fate was not on his side today( was it ever?) and he hit every godforsaken red light on the way down, or felt like it anyways. When baby finally pulled into the parking lot of Sam’s high school he ran into the office to sign in and drop off the paper so he could hurry and make it back to the roadhouse at a time that was at least close to reasonable, yet again, fate was not on his side. Encountering a lane shutdown for construction and a car crash on the highway was a less than ideal way for him to continue his morning but seeing as there was nothing he could do about it he turned up immigrant song and just tried not to fucking panic about how this would be yet another time he was late to work this month and try not to get mad about the fact it was Sam’s fault that he didn’t get his shit together last night like dean told him to and if dean loses this job he and Sam are fucked and try to just zone in on zeppelin and get through the rest of the day.   
————————————————————  
Cas’ day was off to a much better start than deans from the beginning. He had his favorite class, favorite teacher, and nothing else to do for the rest of the day. Sam was spending the night with a friend and CAs was gonna make some chicken parm and have the house decorated for when dean came home. It being October first meant they finally got to go all out for their favorite holiday- Halloween. Boxes full of cobwebs and skeletons would be broken out and this is Halloween would be played on a loop. The perfect distraction for dean who’d been running on no sleep for far too long. Working two part time jobs and going to school every week as well as taking care of Sam was eating at dean and it killed him to see the green eyes he loved oh so dearly be dimmed and tired. Chicken parm, skeletons, Dr. sexy were the best way cas knew how to cheer him up so that’s what he was gonna do.   
And so he spent the hours after class breading chicken and decking out every inch of the apartment with Halloween paraphernalia so that every corner looked as though jack skellington himself had decorated bathroom to doorway to deans room to kitchen,it was all covered.   
———————————————————  
Dean found himself elbow deep in grease after running into the roadhouse three minutes past when his call time ( pretty damn good if you ask him) out of breath and honestly looking pretty tough, he decided to just try and move on with his day and put the hectic morning behind him, luckily, working at the roadhouse meant he had plenty of potatoes to take out all of his frustrations on. The first few hours of his shift went by pretty well with minimal problems and mostly burgers to flip, it was towards the end of his shift right as he was gonna start to clean up and get ready to meet Benny, trade off shifts, and rush to his 2:30 class, that he started to face an issue. From the kitchen he could hear a customer starting an issue in the front and he heard a deep clash, worried it was jo or even Ellen so he walked out shoulders squared and ready to take care of whatever was happening when he laid eyes on *him*. Staring dean down from across the table was none other than the infamous John Winchester, standing behind a flipped tray of course because without an unnecessary act of aggression would it even be him? Keeping his jaw tight and his spine straight dean walked out head up and body in a powerful stance past Ellen who was cleaning up the aforementioned tray.   
“ John. Why are you here?”   
“ hell not even a hello to your old man, it’s been two months don’t you even care I’m back”   
“ I’m gonna repeat that one more time. Why. Are. You. Here. “ he could feel his jaw clench and his fingers clench into a fist- instinct or habit, he didn’t know.   
“ boy don’t you talk to my like that. Now where in the hell is my son. I wanna see the good one. “ yeah. Like hell was that gonna happen.   
“ you don’t get to see him. He’s not your son anymore”   
“ boy the hell he isn’t. You bring me to me son right now and that’s an order” dean could smell the days old stench of alcohol as John leaned closer but dean didn’t panic or retreat but stood his ground and said   
“ you’re gonna need to leave right now or I’m calling the cops. And let me tell you Jody ain’t gonna be happy if she brings you in and you’re drunk off your ass even though it’s 9a.m. And you drive yourself here”   
The promise of sheriff mills seemed to deter John a little bit but dean knew, it wouldn’t last long. He’d come a knocking again soon.   
“ fine but this ain’t done boy. I’m comin back” not being able to bring himself to give a shit whether it was a threat or a promise, dean slunk down into a chair the minute he saw his dads truck clear the parking lot. He quickly realized that the encounter with his fuck up of a father had set him back ten minutes past when he should’ve left and if he didn’t step on it NOW he would be late to class, something he couldn’t afford to let happen. So off he went, Blatant disregard for the speed limit for the second time that day.   
————————————————————-  
Asshole. That’s what dean was. An asshole. Sam had been woken up at four in the morning after dean came stumbling into the apartment, after spending his night with yet another girl no doubt. I mean really! Now, because of his dumbass brother, Sam was up and awake. He had a test tomorrow for god sakes! He had stayed up late studying for his freakin math test ( and FaceTiming Jess but that was his business) and now he’s gonna fall asleep during it. To add onto that Sam had left his math homework at home on his desk and dean was running late bringing it to him! He was gonna get a B in math if he didn’t turn this in. Don’t get him wrong he loved his brother but god sometimes Sam wonders if dean has ever really worried about school or given a shit about it at all.   
————————————————————-  
Dean: saw John today. 

That singular text from dean was enough to set cas into protector mode. John was bad enough as a constant in deans mind but after dean finally took custody of Sam, John had gotten a whole hell of a lot worse. If there was anything that dean didn’t need after the week he’d had, it was John   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A background in John Winchester:  
John was a sore subject, Dean never talked about him and neither did Sam. Of course Sam didn’t know the half of Johns real abuse to dean but if you asked dean that was his business and his alone. After years of alcohol induced beatings, neglect, and verbal and emotional abuse, Dean turned eighteen and got custody of Sam with the support of cas, Ellen, Bobby, and a kickass lawyer Crowley( who may seem tough on the outside but he’s a proper sweetheart once you get to know him). A victory for everyone involved when dean won custody but this also meant freshly eighteen year old dean was also responsible for fourteen year old Sammy, while this was nothing new for dean that’s not to say that it’s any less stressful than it ever has Been. Sam has been under deans custody for just about a year at this point and in that time started high school, got a girlfriend, and a hell of a lot sassier. But between Dean Sam and CAs (Team Free Will as they began to refer to themselves after the custody change) they were living a good, happy life. Most days that is.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
So yeah, after that text message cas was immediately expecting dean to come home angry and with plans to get drunk off his ass, what he didn’t expect however was for dean to come in at ten past eleven, sluggishly make his way to the bathroom without saying a word and then scream bloody murder. Cas immediately ran over to the bathroom to see what was wrong and began pounding on the door only to open it and see... dean? With a spiderweb on his face?   
————————————————————-  
Dean was fucking beat by the time he walked through the door. Rushing from home to sams school to the roadhouse to class then to go work another six hour shift at Bobby’s , the whole day had been crazy for him and it was just the icing on top of a shitty week. So when he came home to just cas( Sam was sleeping over with Kevin tonight thank GOD) he expected to grab a beer, order some pizza, and watch dr. Sexy. Instead, he walked into the bathroom directly into A FUCKING SPIDER WEB. now dean was a fairly brave person, he’d handled abusive dads and his fair share of illegal activities to keep him and Sam afloat but that goddamned spider web was the ending to a perfect storm. With a shriek that can only be described as inhuman, Dean fell to the floor and started to frantically bat away the web. When cas came to the door dean somehow managed to open it with his free hand- still screaming, still clad in web.   
“ DEAN. Calm down it’s fake. It’s okay dean it’s just fake. “ the gentle timbre of cas’ voice seemed to shake dean from his panic- as it always does- and Dean was able to analyze what had actually been said.   
“what” dean practically whispered.   
“ dean it’s okay. It’s just a fake. Let me help you get it off” as dean opened his eyes he was met with the image of cas’ strong hands gently removing what dean can now recognize as cheap decorative cobweb.   
“oh” dean said dumbly   
“Oh” responses cas in a voice all too loving and far too gentle for he deserved.   
“Look man I’m- I’m sorry I didn’t realize what had happened and I freaking the hell out but I’m good now so don’t worry you can go back to whatever you were doing before.”   
God dean can’t do a goddamn thing right today can he? He can’t bring Sam his shit on time, he’s letting Ellen down, he’s letting Bobby down, he’s even bothering cas.   
“ dean. I’m not going anywhere, talk to me. Please dean just talk to me about what’s going on with you.” Dean melted into cas’ strong embrace and felt the tension start to fall out of his body as he leaned back into cas, almost sitting in his lap at this point.   
“ I- I don’t even know where to start. I’m just so fucking tired man, I’m just so so tired of letting everyone down. I’m trying to keep up with school and work and work and Sam and I never get to spend time with you anymore and Sam fucking hates me and I just don’t know how to handle it all. “   
“ dean I assure you, you’re handling it just fine. You’re doing very well in school and although I do wish you were able to relax more than you do you are very successful at work as well. And I promise you that Sam doesn’t hate you”   
“ oh yeah- heh- read this. 

Sammy: really dean!! You coming in late last night woke me up and now I left my homework at home. Thanks a lot 🙄

See. He hates me. Why shouldn’t he, I’m a shitty father and I’m no better to him than John was. “ dean could feel himself slip into his self depricating ways and he knew that if the night wasn’t already gonna end in whiskey it sure will now.   
“ I will have a talk with Sam when he gets home but don’t you dare say that Dean Winchester. You are a great brother and a great father at that, you are doing the best you can but right now what you need is to come out of the damn bathroom. Put on your pajamas, come eat the chicken parm I made you, and let’s watch a Halloween movie together- hmm?”   
“ yeah. yeah cas that’d be great”   
“ alright. Come meet me in the living room when you’re ready” and with a gentle kiss to his head, cas gently stood up and released dean to go and get ready. 

So yeah. Deans day started off as a no good, very bad, horrific, wanna throw yourself into a thing of lava type day, but it ended with nightmare before Christmas and his angel holding him tight on the couch, and maybe - just for tonight- that was enough.


End file.
